1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device with an extendable rod antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA), often utilize mounted antennas for receiving/sending wireless signals. Many wireless communication devices may receive/send wireless signals of two frequencies, thus, requiring the presence of two antennas. However, because the two antennas may occupy a lot of space within the devices, it is not conducive to miniaturization of the mobile terminal and increasing design cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.